El Agua es Bella
by 0Namae-chii0
Summary: - "Papa" y "Mama" se llevan muy bien, ¿Verdad Onee? -le preguntó con inocencia a su hermana mayor. - Sí Roppi, "papa" y "mama" se quieren mucho mucho... - lloró la muchacha tratando de no ver aquel líquido carmesí que se esparcía por el corredor.


Lo hice aburrida a las 11.00 :'D tengo varios errores, pero ahora tengo mucho sueño como para arreglarlo...

ROPPI NO ME PERTENECE~

* * *

Eran las nueve y media de la noche. La luna se había desperezado y se estaba instalando en el lugar en el que se acomodaba todas las noches para iluminar las calles, aunque esta vez no poseía su fuerza habitual para resplandecer a los desamparados. El manto de oscuridad de esta noche era mucho para ella. Estaba indefensa bajo la asfixiante oscuridad.

La puerta estaba entreabierta.  
La pálida luz de la habitación se colaba por el espacio entreabierto de la puerta, siendo la única cosa que iluminaba el oscuro pasillo de la casa.  
Gritos ahogados se escuchaban desde dentro la habitación. Gritos llenos de ira, furiosos, conflictivos, se notaba de sobremanera el odio que había entre aquellos chillidos.  
Voces contenidas que chocaban una contra la otra, tratando de ganar aquella absurda disputa de confesiones enojadas.  
El niño se mantenía despierto, mirando por la ventana.  
-_ La luna está triste._ – susurró con una mirada perdida en el cielo.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y los gritos no cesaban, de hecho, habían subido considerablemente el tono de su vocabulario.  
El niño salió de su cama y se adentró al pasillo, cuidadoso de no despertar a su hermana mayor que dormía plácidamente en una cama paralela a la suya.  
El pequeño muchacho era chaparro, de cabello azabache y ojos color carmín. Era bello para muchos, pero temible para otros. Sus inusuales ojos eran el problema. La_ intensidad_ con la que miraba a la gente era otro problema.  
Se apoyó contra la pared, mirando con cierta confusión la luz que se proyectaba al final del pasillo. Se cubrió los ojos con su pequeño brazo, tratando de apartar a los débiles rayos que le cegaban la vista.  
Sus pupilas de dilataron al acostumbrarse a la luz. Dejó su brazo colgando y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, aunque tuvo que taparse los oídos al sentir el estruendo que provenía del cuarto.

Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, latía con tanta fuerza que le comenzó a doler.  
Llevó su diminuta mano izquierda a su pecho, y arrugó con fuerza la camisa de su pijama, tratando de apaciguar aquel incomprendido dolor que era totalmente nuevo para él.  
Siguió caminando hacia el final del pasillo, hasta que logró asomar sus orbes por el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta.  
Comenzó a temblar.

- _¡TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO! ¡No sé como pude tener hijos contigo!_ – Bramó con furia su madre mientras producía un sonido sordo al golpear con el puño a un indefenso velador.  
- _¡LO MISMO OPINO! ¡Sólo eres una zorra más!_ – le respondió su padre con la misma potencia.  
Ambos individuos se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada, estaban llevando a cabo una pelea de miradas repletas de odio, que asustaba al chico.  
- _¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO, NO QUIERO VER ESE PUTREFACTO ROSTRO NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA!_– tras eso, su madre tomó un florero del velador y se lo lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces a su padre, el cual se estrelló contra una pared justo al lado de la puerta, haciendo que el pequeño niño se apartara casi automáticamente.  
Volvió a acercarse con cuidado, aunque esta vez notó algo que humedecía a sus pies, algo húmedo y cálido que se estaba esparciendo rápidamente a través del suelo.

El chico, confundido, entreabrió la boca sin saber que decir. Estuvo apunto de llamar a su madre en cuanto sintió como una mano le cubría cuidadosamente sus labios, mientras que otra mano le cegaba la vista.  
-_ Shh… _- le siseó- _No mires, sólo cierra los ojos, ¿Sí?_ – Le rogó un hilo de voz a su espalda. De inmediato pudo reconocer el tono de su hermana hablándole.  
El chico asintió confundido, sin saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
- _¿Por qué esta agua es roja?_– Preguntó como pudo entre los dedos que aprisionaban su boca.  
La chica se mordió el labio y se tomó su tiempo para responder.  
-_Porque es agua especial, agua que está dentro de tu cuerpo y que debería mantenerse ahí dentro. Tu cuerpo la necesita para sobrevivir. _– le respondió en voz baja.  
- _Oh, hay mucha en el suelo, ¿Entonces "papa" tiene más de la que debería tener y por eso se escapa? _– le susurró de vuelta.  
- _Exacto Roppi. Eso es. _– la voz de su hermana se quebró en llanto, y el chico sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, vio con curiosidad como la chica lo soltaba y se abrazaba las piernas, sin dejar de llorar.  
- _¿Lloras porque nuestro "papa" es especial al tener tanta agua en su interior? _- le preguntó confundido mientras depositaba un poco de aquel líquido carmesí entre sus manos, enseñándosela a su hermana.  
- _C-Claro Roppi..._ -masculló entre llantos. -_ Eres muy inteligente, igual que nuestro padre. _

Feliz por el cumplido, Roppi volvió a asomar la vista por la puerta, ignorando el líquido que mojaba sus pies, y vio como su madre también chillaba en llanto mientras golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza contra la muralla, provocando que el mismo líquido rojo que humedecía sus pies se viese presente en la sien de la mujer. El chico sonrió.  
- _A "mama" también le gusta el agua. _- comentó feliz.

Satisfecho por su hallazgo, Roppi caminó de vuelta a su cuarto y se limpió los pies en el piso de madera, dejando un camino carmín a sus espaldas. Terminó de limpiarse con la gruesa manta de su cubre cama y no demoró mucho en quedarse dormido.  
- _"Mama" debe querer mucho a "papa" por ayudarlo a sacar el agua que sobra... _- susurró el inocente niño mientras soñaba con aquel peculiar líquido rojo que había tenido el agrado de conocer en su expedición nocturna.


End file.
